


Energy to Burn

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, technically a foursome anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: When it's time for Cerberus to play, only the Helltaker has the balls (and the desire, I suppose) to actually do it. It's a hard job, but someone's gotta keep her from literally bouncing off the walls.
Relationships: The Helltaker/Cerberus (Helltaker)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Energy to Burn

Having three girls who looked exactly alike could be troubling. Worse still was those three girls being denizens of Hell who had the playful energy levels of overeager dogs. Now, the three girls weren't _technically_ triplets, as difficult as it may be to believe. In fact, their three bodies were inhabited by a single soul. That soul was willing to use all three bodies to her full advantage, though. There would be no rest until she was resting, so it was up to the Helltaker to calm her down.

He had gone down to Hell to gather a demon harem, and he had succeeded at that. It wasn't easy living in a house with a bunch of ornery, crazy demon girls, but life without struggle wasn't much of a life at all. That was how he dealt with it, and he would deal with Cerberus, the crazed triplets of a single soul, with the main way he knew how: through sex.

His whistle caught their attention, as they had been running around in circles like a madwoman in the living room. Their movements on the pentagram rug were close to summoning a portal to a terrible void, so it was rather serious. Thankfully, his whistle was a known sign in the household. They immediately stopped running, turning to look in his direction. When they saw him standing in the bedroom door, shirt off and muscles flexing under the house lights, they immediately ran towards him.

"Hey! Hey! Is it playtime?!" They cried out happily, practically throwing their bodies at him. Rubbing against him, one of them started licking his cheek, while the other two used their tongues on her bare chest. The girl in the middle was deliberately rubbing against his crotch, whimpering happily at the feeling of his growing cock pressing up against her. "It's playtime!"

"Yes, it's playtime. Come on, girls." He pulled away from them and headed into the bedroom, the three of them following him eagerly. Closing the door once they had filed in, he watched as they all dropped to their knees. They knew how playtime worked, and like clockwork, they were ready to please. Staring up at him, they let their tongues hang out with big, goofy grins on their faces. They really _were_ like dogs...

He wasn't going to keep them waiting any longer. Undoing his slacks, he pulled them down to his ankles, his underwear coming down right afterwards. They 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at his exposed, erect cock, just as they always did. The one on the right immediately grabbed it, stroking it up and down and giggling when it started throbbing in her hand. Then the one in the middle leaned in to lick at his tip, swirling her tongue around it and giving it a good squeeze. The one on the left started licking at his shaft whenever she could see it.

Soon enough, she stopped stroking him, allowing all three of them to use their mouths and tongues. The girls on the left and right started running their tongues up and down his shaft, sucking on the sides and giving it little nibbles. As for the girl in the center, she took his tip into her mouth, sucking happily on it before taking more into her mouth. She kept swallowing more and more of his cock, leaving enough of it out in the open for the others to get their licks in.

Above them, the Helltaker looked down at them through his sunglasses. Nobody could tell what he was thinking through his eyes, but the way he was panting let Cerberus know that she was doing a good job. All three of them smiled, sucking and licking to their hearts' content. The girls on the sides kept sliding down as more of his shaft was taken into the center girl's mouth. Finally, she was too energetic and hungry to give herself the space to roam. She took every inch of his thick cock into her mouth, deepthroating him with a bright need for praise twinkling in her eyes.

"Good girl." He knew what she needed, so he praised her, along with giving her a pat on the head. Her eyes shined with delight, and she went right back to sucking on his cock without a care in the world. For the other two girls, the center's deepthroating left them without an area to operate in. So they moved in opposite directions: the girl on the left slid down to start kissing and sucking on his balls, while the girl on the right started kissing all over his pelvis and stomach.

He started to moan at the three mouths seeking to pleasure him simultaneously. They were all overeager, but they were still good. Having one girl's mouth wrapped around his cock and another's sucking on his balls was ironically heavenly. It sent incredible waves of pleasure throughout his body, from the follicles of his hair to the tips of his toes. A third tongue slobbering across his stomach just made it better.

Their combined powers was bound to get him off, and he was forced to push her off of his cock right before he burst. Since he couldn't give all three of them a shot of his sperm down their throats, it was only fair to find another way to give them what they deserved. Once the girl in the middle was popped off his cock, the other two knew what was going on. Immediately they scurried close to each other, pressing their shoulders together and opening their mouths.

Grabbing his dick, he pumped it a few times, then shot his load all over their faces. They shut their eyes and cried out with delight as his cum covered them. Some of it got in their mouths, but most of it landed on their eager faces. When he was finished, they simultaneously swallowed everything they had caught in their mouths. Opening their eyes, they smiled at him, then turned to each other. Their smiles grew wider.

They moved into a circle on their knees, holding onto each other as they started to lick his cum off of their faces. Little sighs and yips of happiness came from their bond as they cleaned each other off. They would lick up his cum, then swallow it down and go back for more. Their lips kept brushing close to each other, tongues scraping past a spot right before another would lick in the same place. Eventually they began kissing each other, switching off so that each form could get a good lip-locking from the others. They were deliberately loud with the 'pops' of their smooches, knowing it would entice him, and increase their playtime.

His cock began to stir back to life, gaining energy from the excitement that Cerberus brought. They noticed in the midst of their triple makeout session, and the three of them looked back up at him with eager eyes. He nodded once, and they all let out a cheer. At once, they stood up and started to strip out of their clothes. Their vests were unbuttoned and belts unbuckled, pants coming down as they threw their clothes haphazardly across the room. Then, standing in their blood-red underwear, they descended upon him.

It was impossible to tell which one was kissing him on the lips and which ones were slavering over his torso. To be honest, it didn't matter, since they all shared the same soul. He could enjoy everything they were doing, kissing the center one back in return and touching the other two with groping fingers. Their asses were his prime target, and they let out excited yips, their forked tails swishing back and forth as he dug his nails into their fleshy rears.

His cock had risen to acceptable levels, pushing up temptingly against her pussy. "In position, you three." Immediately, the three of them dropped down to the floor, crawling onto all fours. They raised their asses up and pulled down their panties, leaving them just under their asses as their tails wiggled enticingly just above their dripping treasures. All three of them looked over their shoulders at him, watching, waiting, anticipating.

He got down on his knees and sidled up behind the center girl, reaching forward and systematically unclipping their bras. Then he grabbed onto her hips and aimed his cock in between her legs, thrusting forward to enter her. She squealed with pleasure, her pussy already soaking wet in anticipation for him to enter her. The other two started to squirm next to them, wanting something inside of them as well. They all wanted to play.

Once he got into a good rhythm, he was able to take his hands off of her hips and move them in between the other two's legs. Wiggling his fingers, he shoved three of them on each hand into their respective pussies, lighting the fires of pleasure within them. They all let out a series of happy howls, pushing back against him. His hips were slapping against the center Cerberus's hips, making echoing clapping sounds while his cock slid out of her pussy before being thrust right back in.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" All three of them called out in a chorus, their pussies soaked around his cock and fingers. Their unclapsed bras had fallen off, leaving the three of them completely naked. None of them minded, of course. As long as they got to play, they were fine with wearing anything - or nothing. 

His thrusts remained at a good pace, but he put a lot of power into them, which was driving the center Cerberus wild. She was howling and yelling without a filter, not caring who within the house heard her. The two girls on her sides followed her in shouting, bucking against his fingers and begging for more play. "More! More! We wanna play more!" all three of them cried, desperate for everything he had.

Panting out, the Helltaker sure as hell gave them hell. He pounded the center Cerberus's pussy until she was as tight as a vise around him, howling as she came all over his thick manhood. His fingers kept moving even as he was forced to slow down his thrusts, attacking the side Cerberuses' clits at a furious pace. They started to howl too, all three of their heads tilted back as they all came one after another.

Their juices were all over his fingers and cock, making a mess as they always did when they played together. His fingers needed cleaning, but there was one more thing to do first. He pulled his cock out of the center Cerberus's pussy, relishing the light whine it brought from her lips. Immediately she attempted to get it back inside her, pressing her ass to his crotch and grinding hard against it. Realizing what was happening, the other two slapped their hips against the center's, pushing their asses against him as best as they could manage.

With the three of them grinding against him, he didn't have to use a hand to jerk himself off until he came: their rubbing rumps did the job for him. Tilting back with a groan, he let loose with his second orgasm during their playtime. His spunk shot all over the center Cerberus's ass and down her back, making her yip happily at the warmth it brought. He then quickly shifted his hips, making sure to shoot the rest of his cum on the asses of the other two. Nobody should be left behind.

Huffing heavily, he flopped down into a sitting position, looking over his masterpiece. Cerberus looked mighty happy, wiggling their asses and cooing as his cum slid down their backs. They all stayed in their respective positions for about a minute, but as soon as that minute ended, Cerberus had turned around and crawled towards him. With his cum still dripping down their backs and asses, they ran their hands down his torso, looking at him with pleading eyes as they shoved their breasts against him.

"Are we gonna play more? We still wanna play!" As his cock attempted to rise to the task for a third time, he knew that it was going to be a long day. The job of a demon harem owner was never easy, but nothing easy was ever worth doing.


End file.
